


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #7

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #7

Gudaha Jaime toogtay iyada eegtid ee cadho total, laakiin waxay ahayd han isaga been dhinaca naageed, oo uusan dhegeysanayn. Hooyada ayaa la dhinac hoos, ku dhawaad in iyada dhabta, waxayna ahayd lama filaan ah aamusan.

"Ma dumar ah"

"Oh haa, waxay weli ku nool yahay, adigaan kuu qayshaday lahaa haddii ay mar hore wuu dhintay. Waxay la isku nasasiiyay."

"Ma waxaad doonaysaa inaan kuu sameeyo wax?"

"Waan fiicanahay," ayuu yiri qosol daacad ahayn. "Waxaad aawadood inuu inoo keeno biyo qaar ka mid ah. Biyo nadiif ah, ma faraska biyaha."

"Haa, waxaan u maleynayaa inaan fahmay." Brienne hor istaago rabitaanka in ay funny. Bax mar kale, bay tidhi Lanor meesha laga helo biyaha iyo waxaa la faray in webigu ku dhow noqdeen wax yar la baaldi buuxda, oo ay gudaha qaaday. Jaime caawiyay naagta cabsiiyaa wax yar ka hor in ay leeyihiin qaar ka mid ah naftayda.

Habeenkii ayaa soo xirtay on. Lanor dib ugu yimid gudaha iyo dawakhay meel qarsoon oo u maareeyey hurda waxaa dhici. Naagtii ayaa u soo shaqeeyay. Xataa iyada oo mid ka mid shutters suuqa kala tuuro furan, taasoo hawada qabow inay dhex maraan, qolka koray qaro weyn leh carafta xanuun iyo dhidid iyo dhiig. Mararka qaarkood Jaime dhaartay. Brienne dib kulankii derbiga ku dhow Lanor jirka hurdo yar oo labo jeer bar-guura oo balan qaaday inay meel Jaime ee qaadato muddo ah tiirsanaa. Ma aqbalo.

By markii ugu naagtuna waxay ahayd mid aad u xabeeb qaylin dambe, waxa kaliya oo ay ahayd gudcur ah in aynu kasta oo kale mar kale dhammuna waxay wada arki, ilmaha yimid. Mid ka mid ah ama qaab kale. Brienne ma aqoon sida. Dhamaan iyadu iftiinka suuqa kala-waagu ahaa Jaime wax jilicsan squalling oo duubaya in qaar ka mid ah daroogada u dhow in ay ahayd lagama yaabo in ay nadiif ah si tartiib ah kor u arki karin, oo ha dhawro muddo yar, uu daanka-xumida iyo daal hor inta aanad siin hubka hooyadiis galay. Markaas waxaa strangely ahaa nooca barakeysan ee aamusnaanta, inkastoo ay ku jiray oo dhan soo jeedo oo kaliya ka hor inta umulisada waagu sax ah oo isaga aabbihiis ahaa u soo noqday. Nin ayaa sidoo kale farxay xaaskiisa ayaa ka badbaaday in la daryeelo inta ay joogaan qaab ama mid kale, iyo umulisada isla markiiba bilaabeen inay u muuqdaan in ay waajibaadkooda iyada, hubinta Brienne, in wax walba ku baxeen sida uu qorshaha. Iyada oo nabad gelyo ah oo deg deg ah si Lanor ah halyeygii, Brienne kufay baxay search of Jaime.

By webiga Markaasuu biyo ku maydhay, dhar gacmo kor u riixay, gacmihiisa ku rugto si aada. Waxa uu cidiba ka badan uu garabka, isagoo hadal fahmi karo.

"Umulisadii baa ku tidhi in aad si fiican u samaysay," ayay tiri.

"Caawisay asaliga kale oo liita dunida. Well runtii sameeyo."

"Jaime".

"Waa maxay. Brienne."

"Ma waxaad tahay waalan iga at?"

Waxa uu ahaa aamusan in mudo ah, qiimihii biyaha wejiga saaray, ka dibna la qalajiyey gacmihiisa uu jilbo joogay isagoo istaagay. "Waa laga yaabaa."

"Waa caadi haddii aad tahay., Kuma aan gaar ahaan waxtar leh. Waxaan u malaynayaa waan ku kari lahaa. Waxaan dareemay ... waxaa laga yaabaa inaad ayaa ka hor soo maray tan."

Waxba ma uu sheegay.

"Aad ku haysaan?" iyadu waxay eryadeen.

"Waxaan la walaashay ahayd markii ay dhashay." Briefness ayaa iyada uga digay in ay ahayd inuu doonayo inuu ka idhaahdo arrinta oo dhan.

Waxay gaareen ka mid ah faraskiisa. "Waxaan u maamula waxaa habboon in?"

Waxa uu markaa ku qaaday, ku wareegsan oo madaxa faraska ee Sargo'an, isaga danbeeyey ilaa rarka ah, oo indhaha kala fog leh xusuus iyadu uu xaq u leeyahay in la ogaado oo ku saabsan. Nudging faraska galay isku xigta oo degdeg ah, markiiba iyada oo geedaha uu bilowday.

Brienne qaadeen iyada faras u gaar ah oo raacay. Iyadoo midkoodna nasan kasta, waxay ahayd inuu cadeeyo maalin dheer.


End file.
